


Professor Han (Nerdy Jisung)

by BlueAbsinthexx



Category: Han Jisung - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), skz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Smut, Squirrel - Freeform, professor han, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Summary: [This is a Hybrid Squirrel Jisung x Fem Reader scenario]
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Professor Han (Nerdy Jisung)

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a Hybrid Squirrel Jisung x Fem Reader scenario]

Chuckles fill the classroom as Han's fluffy squirrel ears twitch again. Some people have been throwing very tiny balls of paper at them just to see his ears moving but he hasn't even noticed yet. He's too focused on his teaching. To be honest you're kinda bothered by those idiots, where are they? High school?

But on the other hand your heart flutters everytime his little ears move. _'y/n, you're so obvious it's kinda embarrassing'._ Your friend says and you roll your eyes. _'I don't care, I want him to know'._ You say and your friend sighs. _'He's clueless, plus he's gotta be married, isn't he like 35?'_ She ask and you chuckle. _'He's 26 you idiot, he skipped some years at school'._ You tell her without taking your eyes off Han. _'Stalker much?'_ She jokes and you blush lightly. _'Shut up, I heard someone else mentioning it'._ You say and your friend sighs again. _'Whatever y/n just forget it, he's never gonna look at you like that so please give it a chance to some other guy when we go out tonight?'_ You're gonna say something about that but someone else speaks instead. _'Am I boring you? Y/n and y/n's friend?'_ Han asks and you blush. You still can't believe he knows your name. He never bothers on learning student's names. _'You could never bore me'._ You say and people chuckle softly thinking you're being sarcastic or something. Han asks you to listen carefully or leave and you apologize so he can carry on with his lesson.

At the end of the class you wait for everyone else to leave and practically kick your friend out so you can be alone with Han. _'Professor can we talk for a moment?'_ You ask and he looks at you as he adjust his glasses and puts away some papers. _'Ah, y/n do you have any questions? That's what happens when you don't pay attention'._ He says and you blush lightly. _'It's not that. I just wanted to apologize. I was really trying to pay attention but my friend...'_ You say and he smiles. _'I see. It's okay y/n but I hope it won't happen again'._ You nod. _'It won't'._

As you leave you can't help but thinking of how his cute squirrel ears were all up when you aproached him. It reminded you of his first day as a professor. He was so nervous and scared. Everyone was whispering about him as soon as he crossed the door. His fluffy ears were all down as he left his stuff on the desk and even while he was introducing himself and his methods.

He was so shy and awkward after finishing his explanation. Then his eyes met yours and you smiled as you gave him a thumbs up. That's when he finally relaxed and his ears went up making you feel some kind of way. And you have been feeling like that since then.

You're curious. There has been so much gossiping going around about him since minute one. They say he's a genius and that's why he got to be a professor at such young age and that turns you on more than anyone would have imagined. That's not all he is for you though. He's just so adorable. He loves teaching Logic, that anyone could tell, and that makes you love philosophy even more if possible. Sometimes when most of the people in your class are bored and not paying attention he looks at you and goes like, _'At least you get it, right y/n? You understand what I'm talking about?'_ And your heart just flutters. You nod and smile at him and he gets so happy knowing he's doing a good job. Also when you look for him in the hallways just to talk about books he recommended and obviously you read and vice versa.

There's other rumors going around too though. And those are the ones you hear the most. Like tonight. It's 12am and you've been drinking with some classmates after dinner. _'C'mon y/n he's too much of a nerd even for a professor'._ One of your friends says and you sigh. _'Why do you care so much about me liking professor Han?'_ You ask a bit more louder than you intended and the rest of the people sitting there turn around to look at you. _'You're into professor Han??'_ One guy asks. _'The nerd who teaches us Logic? I heard he's a virgin'._ He laughs. _'Yeah, some professor asked him out and he got so flustered'._ Another person adds. You sigh. _'Guys, what do I care? It's just a crush. It's not like I'm gonna date him'._

And it's not like the thought of him being a virgin just turned you on too at all.

Is he really? He's a bit older than you but? It's not like age has that much to do with that. You bite your lips and press your thighs together as your friends keep chatting. Trying to find some kind of relief to that feeling that just woke up inside you.

You look around after some drinks. Guess some of those guys could help you out with your 'problem'. But you don't want any of them so you end up just leaving. You're a bit drunk though.

As you walk back home you see someone who looks like Han. He's chatting with other guys as he drinks something outside a bar. You think to yourself that maybe that guy could do the part for tonight and then you can go back to daydreaming of Jisung next day. But before you can even get to him another guy grabs your arm and tries to get you to go with him. You struggle to get rid of him cause he's insisting so you start whining and some people stare at you two. _'Hey, let her go'._ You look up a bit to see the guy who looked like Han trying to get that guy to let go of your arm. _'And who are you? The boyfriend?'_ The other guy asks. _'Not that it's any of your business but she's my student so fuck off'._ You laugh to yourself as you hear him swearing for the first time ever and he blushes, but the annoying guy finally leaves.

_'Y/n, are you okay?'_ Han asks. He looks concerned. How cute. Your drunken heart can't help but beating faster. _'I'm okay professor. Thank you'_. He smiles, relieved, and asks you to wait for him. He looks so different from when he's at classes you totally thought he wasn’t the same person.

You watch him as he leaves to talk to his friends for a moment and then comes back. _'I'll walk you home'_. He says. His squirrel ears all up. He's still alert. You chuckle softly and hold onto his arm. _'Okay, you walk me home. But you gotta stay for a drink'._ You say as you start walking like that. He's blushing lightly. _'A-A drink? I think you had enough for tonight'_. He says and you click your tongue then pout. _'You don't know how many drinks I had, dummy'._ You say. _'Dummy? Me?'_ He asks a bit offended. _'Do you know how many years I skipped back in school?'_ He asks and you laugh. _'Ahh, so cute~'._ You say and he scoffs. _'Whatever, I don't need to know how many drinks you had exactly to know you're drunk right now'._ He says, making you laugh once again. _'Ahh, seriously you're so cute prof. Getting mad cause I called you dummy~'._ You chuckle and he blushes then sighs. _'See, you're drunk'._ He says and you pout as your hand slips down his arm slowly to play with his fingers before holding his hand properly. _'Stop saying that and just take care of me, idiot'._ You say and he blushes harder. _'Yeah, understood'._ He says after a moment of silence, making the butterflies in your stomach alive.

He walks you to the elevator once you get to your building and waves you good bye but you grab him by his shirt and pull from him so he gets in the elevator too. _'What are you doing?'_ He asks as his cheeks turn red once again. _'I'm scared after what happened with that guy...'_ You confess. _'So please, just take that drink with me'._ You ask him, a tiny bit more sober now, and he agrees after hesitating for a moment.

_'I'm sorry I stole you from your friends'._ You say as you pour some tea, the only thing he agreed to drink. But you're not sorry at all. You're more than happy that he's sitting there in his casual clothes and his cute messy hair.

_'Ah, it's fine. I see them a lot actually'._ He says as he chuckles a bit. _'Really?'_ You sit next to him. _'Why do you look so surprised?'_ He laughs. _'Well, you don't look like the social type you know?'_ You say and he scoffs as he smiles. _'I'm not a big crowd guy but I like hanging out with my friends'._ He says and you distractedly nod. _'Can I touch your ears?'_ You ask out of nowhere and he blushes. _'W-What, why?'_ He says as he moves a bit away from you. _'I can't?'_ You pout. _'Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea y/n. I'm sorry'._ He says and you keep pouting. _'Professor, you don't like me?'_ You ask directly and he stares at you for a moment without knowing what to say. _'y/n... Of course I like you, you're my favorite student'._ He says and you sigh. _'You know that's not what I mean'._ You complain and he bites his lips nervously. _'I think I should go'._ But you stop him before he reaches the door, cupping his face with your hands. He looks at your eyes not knowing what to do and you smile at him before kissing his lips softly.

_'You do like me'._ You say as you pull away a bit after a moment. _'Do you think I haven't noticed how you look at me in class?'_ You ask before kissing him again. This time he deepens the kiss after a moment. His hands on your hips pulling you closer. You chuckle softly on the kiss and play with his hair a bit. _'You're not even going to deny it?'_ You ask sweetely and he blushes. _'I think that would make no sense after I kissed you back'_. He says and you giggle. _'Right'._ You smile at him and he pushes you softly into a hug. His chin resting on top of your head. You can feel his heart beating strongly and fast. _'Hannie'._ You call his name and look up so he'll meet your lips which he does, and you keep kissing as you walk back to the couch where you were sitting earlier.

You straddle him and keep kissing for a while. His hands on your thighs as you leave some love bites on his neck. He chuckles softly and bites his lower lip. _'Ah, y/n... I'm gonna kill you for marking me like this. My colleages are going to mess with me so bad tomorrow'._ He says and you stop to pout at him. _'Sorry'_. You say and he smirks. _'You're not sorry at all'._ He chuckles and you smile. _'No, I'm not'._ You lean over him to kiss. _'You know me so well already~'._ You playfully say, meeting his lips right after. _'Wanna move to the bedroom?'_ You ask and he nods.

He helps you getting rid of your clothes and tosses his on a chair before following you to bed. _'You're not a virgin, right?'_ You ask and he stops nibbling on your boobs to look at your face. _'What?'_ He asks as he blushes making you blush too. _'Ah.. Sorry I don't know why I asked that... Someone mentioned it earlier cause they say you were asked out by another professor and you got so flustered and I guess it stuck in my head..'_ You say and he sits up a bit. _'I'm not a virgin?'_ He says a bit offended but still blushing. So cute. _'I'm just shy. I wasn't expecting that person to ask me out'._ He explains and you chuckle. _'Guess you were expecting me to do it then cause you weren’t that nervous when I kissed you'._ You say and he blushes even more. _'Well.. I don't know if I was expecting you to do it but I certaintly was hoping for it'._ He says and you just pull from his arm so he'll fall over you to kiss. ' _Oof why are you so cute? Just... Shut up and fuck me already'._ You say before kissing him again.

You palm him a bit as you keep kissing. He's bigger than you thought he'd be but just the thought of having him inside you is making you so wet. _'Professor...'_ You whine as he plays with your tits neglecting your poor and dripping pussy. _'Mhm?'_ He's too busy to even talk. _'Please'._ You beg and he stops what he's doing to lie down and pump his cock. _'Come here'._ He says, as he hurries you to sit on him.

His tip rubbing against your entrance as you get ready to go down. _'Wait.. Condoms?'_ He asks and you bite your lips. _'I wanna feel you like this'._ You say and he blushes. _'Just a bit?'_ You pout as you go down a bit. He throws his head back as his dick stretches you out slowly. _'I-If it's okay with you.. i-it's okay with me'._ He says and you hold his hands to guide them to your boobs as he keeps sinking into you. _'Fuck y/n.. you feel so good'._ He says and you smile as you bite your lips. _'Mhm~ You too, love'._ You lean over him to kiss then you rotate your hips a little making him hiss at the bits of pleasure. _'Ah.. I wish I could fuck you just like this'._ He says and you chuckle. _'Then do it, dummy'._ You say and he tilts his head. _'I'm on the pill, you can fuck me just like this if you want to~'._

He flips you over immediately without pulling out of you. His lips run from your tits to your lips before you pat his butt softly so he'd start moving. And he does it slowly allowing you to feel every inch of his length as he pounds into you, but also making you even more thirsty for him.

Your hands are on his hair, meeting with his fluffy ears while they're there. You squeeze them softly for a moment out of curiosity and Jisung moans out loud. His dick gets extremely hard inside you. _'H-Hannie?'_ You call his name since he has stopped moving. His forehead is resting on the crook of your neck. _'D-Did I hurt you?'_ You ask and he shakes his head in silence. _'I-Im... sensitive there..'_ He says as he blushes and you feel a rush of adrenaline run through your whole body. You want to hear him moaning like that again so you carefully play with his ears a bit longer. _'Ah~ Stop~'_ He begs between moans afraid of cumming way too soon. But the sound of his voice is so beautiful. There's no way you're stopping anytime soon. He started pounding into you again without even realizing himself. And he's so, so hard.

_'y/n.. I'm gonna cum'._ He says in a moan and you squeeze his ears softly once more before he releases. You can feel his seed dripping out of your pussy even before he pulls out. He's so embarrassed about cumming like that.. He buries his face between your boobs before resting his head on your shoulder. You kiss his cheek while he's still catching his breath and whisper on his ear making him blush even more if possible. _'Is that okay?'_ You ask and he shyly nods without looking at you.

You lie next to him as soon as you're back from poking around your drawers. With a tiny vibrator in your hand and a tube of lube. He bites his lips as you kiss and bite his neck while you palm him. In his head you've made his neck look like a camo suit by now with all those bites, but the moment your lips touch his skin he couldn't care less about the marks. _'You sure you're okay with this, love?'_ You ask and he nods. _'Yeah, I promise'._ He says, and you peck his forehead then his lips before pouring a generous amount of lube on your fingers.

You playfully bite Han's sensitive ears with your lips so you won't hurt him and he squirms lightly. He closes his eyes as you massage his entrance with a finger. _'Baby, look at me'._ You ask him and he opens his eyes slowly. You smile and he blushes so you kiss him, distracting him from the whole situation. You introduce a finger as soon as he loosens up a bit and he whines softly against your lips. _'Are you okay?'_ You ask and he nods shyly. _'You're doing so good baby'._ You tell him and he kisses you again to try and hide his embarrassment. You pour some more lube before introducing a second finger. And then a bit more before changing your fingers for the tiny vibrator. A soft moan leaves his lips as the vibrator slips into him.

His hard cock all neglected and covered in precum over his belly. You hold it in your hands and edge him a couple times before sitting on it. _'P-Please'._ He begs and you lean over him to kiss. His hands on your butt, trying to make you move. You chuckle softly and rotate your hips a couple times feeling his dick hitting your g-spot slightly. He's so annoyed right now it's amusing. But you've been on edge too since last time he fucked you, so after a bit of teasing you start moving up and down his length.

You know he's not going to last long after all that action and you want to come with him this time so you chase your orgasm and just when you feel it coming you turn his vibrator on. He throws his head back in pleasure. _'F-Fuck'._ He says and you reach for his ears one more time making him moan so beautifully as his dick gets extra hard again. He frantically grasps on your body and bites you everywhere he can put his mouth on as you finally reach your high and he fills you with his cum again. You ride your orgasm as you milk him. Making a mess on your bed.

You help him get rid of the vibrator and lie down next to him again. Your leg over his as you hug him and he caresses your arm softly. You feel your clit throbbin so you rub it a bit til Jisung asks about it. _'I think I can come again so I'm trying to'._ You say and he chuckles. _'Yeah?'_ He sits up a bit and gets between your legs. _'What are you doing?'_ You ask as you chuckle but he just goes down on you without even asking. Making you giggle again. _'Ah~ Hannie...'_ Your hands on his hair pressing his mouth against your pussy. _'Fuck'._ You moan out. He's so good. Definitely not a virgin at all. Your orgasm is building up so fast.

You accidentally touch his ears again making him moan against your core. Making it vibrate. He uses his fingers to find your g-spot as he knocks on your clit with his palm. He bites on your nip as he keeps working on you with his hand and you reach your high immediately.

He fills your naked body with kisses as you catch your breath and you stroke his hair. You fall asleep after a shower and when you wake up in the morning he's not there. Your phone rings as you make some breakfast. It's your friend and you can hear her going all crazy as soon as you answer the phone. _'Omg y/n. Did you fuck professor Han? I just saw him in the hallway. Tell me you didn't? You fucking vampire it was you wasn't it?? HAVE YOU SEEN HIS NECK?? POOR THING. YOU KNOW PEOPLE CAN DIE FROM A LOVE BITE? Y/N, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? IS THAT WHY YOU HAVEN'T COME TO CLASS. YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME ALL ABOU-'_ You hang your phone and leave it on the counter noticing that way a little note Han left before leaving. _'You looked so cute this morning I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. Don't miss my class though, huh?'_ Lastly he signed it with 'I love you' then he crossed it out which made you chuckle and then he wrote: ' _Fuck it. Yes I love you. I'm whipped. Bye'._ You chuckle then keep the note somewhere safe. _‘What an idiot’._ You say to yourself. _‘Don’t worry Hannie, I’m pretty whipped for you myself’._


End file.
